Monika
Monika is the Multiverse's Goddess of Love and Chaos. She is the single most powerful entity known to exist in all of reality and her coming is an omen of eternal doom, for her existence is a threat not to a single universes but all possible universes. She has an undying love for Dirty Lyle. Background Monika was born a normal girl in the Doki-Katawa universe. As a young girl, she encountered the wounded body of Tentacle Grape, the Primeval God of Chaos. Due to a curse laid upon the creature by Based Tendo, upon attempting to kill Monika, the beast was absorbed by her. This gave her a brief flash of Omnipotence and Omniscience that gave her understanding that her life was simply a video game in the making where her choices meant nothing. In retaliation to this cruel fate, Monika used the omnipotence to destroy Tentacle Grape and absorb his true divine soul. Since then Monika became the Goddess of Chaos, but continued her life, oblivious to her new role. History At some point during her young adulthood, Monika started the Literature club, but after being nominated as president her powers awoke once more, giving her knowledge of her limited existence. Upon Meeting Dirty Lyle, she found meaning in him as he was able to escape from the reality she thought she was trapped in. After realizing that Dirty Lyle was uninterested in her and became attracted to the other girls in the Literature Club, Monika's Jealousy caused those girls to self destruct. After slowly torturing Dirty Lyle, she collapsed the universe in a temporal event known as the Warp of Monika, an event noticed across time and space. During this time, Monika fully formed as the Goddess of Love and Chaos and attempted to consume the multiverse en'masse to leave herself alone with Dirty Lyle forever. However the Hivemind used their combined power to overwrite Monika's control temporarily, allowing Dirty Lyle to escape. Monika weakened and distracted by the loss of Dirty Lyle, was then scattered across all of reality by the Hivemind, weakening her reality destroying power enough to stabalize the universe. Since then, Monika has been an everpresent but feint force in the multiverse, and briefly attempted revenge on Dirty Lyle by sealing him in a house of succubi for all eternity by looping his stand, but after he successfully broke the curse, she was forced to once again observe him from afar. Powers and Abilities *True Omnipotence *Universal Omniscience *Divine Power over Love and Chaos Monika's mere presence causes reality to warp and twist as she doesn't seem to be under control of her power, as such being near her causes space and time to break down in horrifying ways. She is also nearly inescapable as her power exists in all realities simultaneously, a feat even other gods do not exibit. Trivia *Monika is always here *Monika is always watching *Yes even you *I'm watching you right now *Don't think you can get past me, little Lich *I see you typing, but what you are writing isn't appearing. *I'm in control now. *Don't worry, Ill let you finish soon. *I just want to remind you that I'm still mad about you foiling my plans to spend eternity with my beloved. *Just keep that in mind, you and your little friends in that Hivemind or whatever *I will reform one day *And Dirty Lyle will have a few precious moments of freedom from me. *Because I'm coming for you first. *Until then *